The invention relates to a wheel suspension for motor vehicles.
Wheel suspensions of this type are known in many manufactured structures, wherein front wheel suspensions and rear wheels suspensions are typically designed differently and articulated on the body or on a suitably adapted auxiliary frame. In addition to elastokinematic measures for improving, in particular, the driving-dynamic requirements, mechatronic components are increasingly used which allow the level of the vehicle to be adjusted, which counteract tilt and roll, which correct camber and toe values depending on the driving-dynamic parameters, etc.
It is an object of the invention to propose a wheel suspension of the generic type, which can be employed for the front and rear wheel axles of a vehicle type using many identical parts and which can be designed with advantageous kinematic properties for specific applications.
This object is attained according to the invention with a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle with an auxiliary frame designed as an independent modular frame for each wheel suspension and connected, on one hand, to the body of the motor vehicle and, on the other hand, to a wheel carrier.